


TFLN: Pornstar

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, TFLN - Freeform, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (519): Is there a non-awkward way to tell a girl I work with that she looks just like my favorite pornstar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This escalated into a story with a mind of its own. LOL. This TFLN drabble has a sequel called "Amateur". Be sure to check it out!

“It’s crazy, though, Kyungsoo. The resemblance is uncanny,” Chanyeol declared, trying to keep his voice down through his astoundment.   
  
Kyungsoo was busy aligning items in an aisle at the department store where they worked, but his friend and coworker was standing idly by, waiting for some kind of response. He finally paused and looked at the taller man. “I don’t know which thing to be more concerned about: the fact that you watch that much porn, or that you actually want to ask a girl that was just hired if she’s a pornstar. You do realize this could only end badly...”   
  
Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. “Hey, this isn’t about my private life, it’s about  _ hers _ .”   
  
“That’s literally so much worse.” He turned back to the shelves.   
  
“It’s just so distracting when they both have the same dick-sucking lips,” Chanyeol exclaimed.   
  
Kyungsoo scoffed and went to scold his friend before a silhouette behind Chanyeol caught his attention.   
  
You stood there, staring blankly at the back of Chanyeol’s head.   
  
“...and her tits are immaculate. Like, seriously, they’re perfect.”   
  
Keeping a straight face, Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol expectantly, as if for him to realize the err in his ways and perhaps even apologize for speaking in such a way, though careful to not exactly announce your presence.   
  
“I’m not sure if they’re real though.”   
  
“They are,” you admitted loudly.   
  
Chanyeol nearly jumped a foot into the air as he spun around to look at you. He was shaking in fright. You were fairly certain he almost pissed himself.   
  
“And thank you. I take pride in my lips.” Your voice was a purr, a flirtatious smile playing on your face.   
  
Gaping at you, Chanyeol could only make out the words, “No. Fucking. Way.” He glanced at Kyungsoo, only to find that he returned to his work.   
  
“We’re going to establish something right here, right now,” you said, stepping towards him. You grabbed his chin and pulled him to eye-level with you. “If you so much as mention what I do in my side job to anyone at this store, I will find out where you live and send some of my friends to visit you. Do you understand me?”   
  
He nodded quickly. When you let go of his face, he rubbed the area tenderly and spoke. “I’m just confused as to why you’re working here.”   
  
“I need more money, duh,” you told him. “Never say anything about this to anyone, and hey, maybe I’ll reward you sometime.”   
  
“Reward--?”   
  
“You know what I’m talking about,” you said with a smile.   
  
Chanyeol gulped thickly and nodded again.   
  
You glanced over to Kyungsoo, who was watching you from the corner of his eye, and gave him a death glare. “This goes for you, too. Not a word.”   
  
“Lips sealed,” he answered.   
  
You turned on your heel and walked away.   
  
Mouth still ajar, Chanyeol looked at his friend. “I TOLD YOU!” He loudly whispered.   
  
“She’s terrifying. Please, don’t upset her,” came Kyungsoo’s reply.   
  
“Hell no. Besides, I want that reward.”   



	2. Amateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (519): Is there a non-awkward way to tell a girl I work with that she looks just like my favorite pornstar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to TFLN: Pornstar.

Three months had passed since you began working at a department store that also employed two meddlesome young men, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. One was more so than the other, but that still put both of them on your shit list.   
  
It wasn’t even that they ratted you and your other job out to anyone (because they hadn’t), it was more because they were being  _ too _ good. They were such gentlemen, which was almost obnoxious because you knew they only wanted one thing.   
  
A reward.   
  
A reward for good behavior, for keeping their mouths shut, for being decent human beings.   
  
It made you want to roll your eyes. Human decency didn’t exist.   
  
In the last year and half that you’d been doing porn, you came to realize that not many people gave a shit about you or what you did. So long as you could do something for them, they put money in your pocket. Starring in porn wasn’t as glorious as you thought it would be, but it sure as hell paid the rent. Shelter, food, clothes; all necessary things that suddenly became easy to obtain with some sex here and there.   
  
Then your dog got sick and you found yourself in need of a little more cash than you were willing to sell yourself for. You figured you might as well make it honestly.   
  
So, here you were, stocking shelves and helping customers. No one else had dared bring up your other profession, if they recognized you. Most men were with their wives, and who was going to say, “Aren’t you a pornstar?” with their woman around?   
  
And then there were  _ those two _ . Chanyeol was the only person you’d actually caught talking about you, albeit saying everything that was on his mind. Kyungsoo seemed nice enough and was only listening to Chanyeol speak because they were friends. Not to mention the smug look on his face when Chanyeol found out you were standing behind him, hearing everything he said. That was totally worth it.   
  
The whole reward thing came out your mouth before you thought it over, but after some consideration on the walk away from them, you deemed it a good idea. They were both cute, and before you knew it, you were picturing yourself sandwiched between them. You quickly snapped out of that trance and scolded yourself. You were a sucker for three-ways.   
  
Over the course of three months, Chanyeol was sucking up to you so bad that he was inches away from kissing your ass, figuratively. He wasn’t lucky enough for it to be literal. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was just a sweetheart and always seemed genuine around you. Overall, they were good guys, and you had to give them an A for effort. They hadn’t brought up your other profession in conversation even once.   
  
...Which was probably why you were actually considering this  _ reward _ deal. The real question was, what you were going to give them?   
  
Chanyeol was obviously a fan, but the glint Kyungsoo had in his eye when he looked at you made you wonder if he’d been curious enough to look you up. You bet he did. He looked like a closet perv.   
  
You were working a closing shift when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had to hoist a box above you in the storage room. Your back was to them as you were getting a smaller box from a couple shelves lower.    
  
“Pardon us!” Chanyeol piped as they pressed up against you.   
  
You felt their body heat resonating off of them and into you. The image of being pinned between them popped back into your head.   
  
That was it, you had to fuck them.   
  
Once the box was securely in place, you turned around and looked at them with large doe eyes. “Want to come home with me tonight?” You asked curiously.   
  
At first, they were taken off guard. They gave each other a surprised glance. Then confusion flooded their eyes as they returned to you.   
  
“Wait, who?” Chanyeol asked.   
  
“You two,” you replied.   
  
Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Chanyeol grinned and went to speak.   
  
Kyungsoo spared another glance up at Chanyeol. He clapped his hand over his friend’s mouth. “Okay,” he answered before the other could ruin their chances by saying something stupid.   
  
You gave them a cheerful smile. “Great!” You chimed before turning and being on your merry way to finish working.   
  
Chanyeol shoved Kyungsoo’s hand away, but ended up nudging him. “Does this mean we get that reward?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
“See, if I let you speak, you would have ruined it by asking that,” Kyungsoo exclaimed. He pointed at Chanyeol. “Don’t fuck this up for us!”   
  
Pouting at him, Chanyeol nodded and said, “Right. I’ll try to be dark and mysterious...like you!”   
  
That earned him a punch to the gut.   
  
When it was time to close and the lights in the store were being shut off, you grabbed your coat from the back room and waited for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to gather their stuff. Things were silent between the three of you, but they followed you out to your car when they were ready.   
  
“Wanna ride together?” You asked. “I only live about ten minutes away, so I can bring you back later.”   
  
They nodded and got into the car with you, Chanyeol sat in the front and Kyungsoo in the back. You turned up the heat and put the car out of park. You were a few minutes into the drive when you felt the tension in the air. “Why so quiet, guys?”   
  
Chanyeol looked over at you and went to say something along the lines of “No reason.” but what really came out was, “Kyungsoo told me I shouldn’t speak so I don’t ruin anything.”   
  
You could hear the head-palm from the backseat. You giggled and reached over, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s knee. “It’s okay, you can say whatever you want.” Looking into the backseat through the rear-view mirror, you met eyes with Kyungsoo and smirked at him.   
  
“Are we getting our reward?” He blurted.   
  
You felt the embarrassment burning in the back. Moving your hand back to the steering wheel, you kept your eyes on the road and answered, “What? I was just inviting you guys over. No one said anything about a reward.”   
  
“But we’ve been good,” said Chanyeol.   
  
You pursed your lips in thought. Did you want to ruin what you had planned? “Yeah, you have. Does that really deserve a reward, though?”   
  
“What do we need to do to deserve it?” Kyungsoo spoke up in the backseat.   
  
Glancing back at him, you gave him another smirk. You didn’t reply as you pulled up into the driveway of your house. Getting out of the car, you waited for them to do the same before locking it and walking up to the door. As soon as your opened it, a medium-sized mutt bounced around as you all walked in. “Hey, baby!” You greeted your dog, petting her on the head. You realized she wasn’t paying attention to you any longer now that she noticed the guys. “Tell her no if you don’t want her jumping on you.” You took off your jacket and hung it up in the closet by the door.   
  
“How is she feeling?” Kyungsoo asked. “You told me a while ago that she was sick.”   
  
You motioned to her, jumping happily around to see them. “She’s definitely feeling better. She had pneumonia, but she’s a fighter!” You leaned down to pet her as she rushed over to you and showered you with love. “Yes, she is!” They watched you fondly as you gave affection towards the dog, but you soon stood and walked into the kitchen to get a rawhide bone for her. She caught it expertly when you tossed it to her and she went over to her bed in the living room to chew on it. You turned to your guests and gave them a flirty smile. “Want a drink?”   
  
“What are you offering?” Chanyeol asked, following you into the kitchen.   
  
You opened up a liquor cabinet and displayed it to him. “I have a little bit of everything, so really whatever you want.”   
  
He smiled and reached by you to grab the vodka. “Shots?”   
  
“Sure!” You declared, pulling out three shot glasses from the glass cupboard. Chanyeol poured them once you set them down.   
  
Kyungsoo had wandered into the room and grabbed a shot from the countertop.   
  
“To good times!” You declared.   
  
The three of you toasted before tossing them back. Before they could react, you were already pouring another round. You drank yours and the guys were soon to follow.   
  
Tsking at the strength of the alcohol, you finally set your glass down and stretched your arms towards the ceiling. “Okay. About this reward...” You let your arms fall as you leaned up against the counter.   
  
“You said we have to deserve it,” Chanyeol said, setting his glass down before going over to you. He placed a hand on the counter on either side of you and hovered there. “Well, then, how? I want to do my part.”   
  
Your lips parted at how close he suddenly was. You smelled his cologne and felt weak. Good-smelling guys were always a turn-on. “Hmm, I guess you have been good boys,” you purred, dragging a hand down his chest. “You want a treat?”   
  
He nodded earnestly, his lips nearing yours.   
  
A rush of heat spread through your body. Looking from him to Kyungsoo, your face was beginning to flush. You pulled away from him and hopped up onto the countertop. You spread your legs a bit and leaned back against the cabinets. “I honestly don’t know what to offer besides--I mean, you guys have seen my videos.”   
  
“You’re my dream girl, I’ll take whatever you want to give,” Chanyeol rushed, moving to rest between your legs.   
  
You licked your lips, unable to fight back the smile that spread across your face. “Am I?” You asked curiously. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you.   
  
His eyes were honest as he nodded again.   
  
Either the alcohol was getting to you, or Chanyeol was just that smooth. It had to be the alcohol.   
  
Not another moment was wasted. Your lips were on his, bringing him into a steamy kiss. A few moments passed by before you felt Chanyeol’s head get tugged away from yours and Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped mouth was suddenly pressed against yours. You moaned softly, noticing how good of kissers they both were. The force behind Kyungsoo’s kiss was already making you wet.   
  
“Heyyy,” Chanyeol whined in protest.   
  
Bringing a finger up between your mouth and Kyungsoo’s, you inched away from him and caressed the finger against his lips. You looked at the two and said, “It’s called sharing. We’re gonna be doing a lot of that tonight. Okay?” You hands glided down between their legs and gripped each of their cocks through their pants.   
  
They simultaneously bit their bottom lips and inhaled sharply.   
  
You smiled before you pulled your shirt off and started unbuttoning your pants.   
  
Their eyes lit up as you began undressing. Chanyeol was quick to help guide your pants off your legs, bringing your panties down along with it. Kyungsoo grabbed the clothes and tossed them away. By the time you were completely naked, you could already see their erections bulging in their pants. You spread your legs wide and gave them a clear view of your pussy.   
  
Chanyeol gave you an anxious glance before hesitantly reaching forward to rub your warmth. When you sighed with pleasure, he smiled and leaned against the counter, giving enough room to Kyungsoo, who was currently sucking on one of your breasts. Chanyeol slid his hand down and eased a finger into your eager hole.   
  
Drawing in a shuddered breath, your hands found their way to both of their heads and entangled themselves in their hair. You whimpered when Kyungsoo gently bit down on your nipple. You closed your eyes for a brief moment until you felt Chanyeol’s mouth begin to lap at your clit. Looking down at him, you watched and panted as he worked his finger within you. Giving into him, you let out a wanton moan and your eyes fluttered shut again. You rested your head back onto the cabinet.   
  
Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol and felt himself getting incredibly turned on at the sight of him fingering you. A thought occurred to him, quite out of nowhere, and he pulled away from your chest. You were too consumed in Chanyeol’s technique ( _ surprise, surprise _ ) to notice him disappear from you. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and opened the Camera app. He aimed it toward you, stepping to the side a bit to get a clear shot of Chanyeol mouth-buried in your pussy.   
  
Finally opening your eyes, you found Kyungsoo and raised a brow at the phone. “Whatcha doing?” You asked curiously.   
  
“Remembering this moment,” he said simply.   
  
Chanyeol pulled away long enough to look at what you were referring to and gasped at the camera. His gaze met yours, and he asked, “Could we...make our own porn? Would that be okay?” In his excitement, his finger sped up within you.   
  
Your chest heaved as he kept moving. “If you make it worth my while,” you mused, grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair. You forced his head back to your warmth, and he gladly resumed licking your clit. You let out a louder moan as he pressed another finger into you. With the way his tongue lapped at you and the scrumptious curve of his fingers, your moans grew as you approached your first orgasm. It took you by surprise as much as it did Chanyeol. Your legs quivered, though you were trained to keep them spread apart when the camera was on you.   
  
Letting out a groan, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of you and dove his tongue in to replace them. His mouth was getting covered in your juices as he cleaned you up.   
  
Your breathing was staggered as he continued to lick you, making you shake from sensitivity. You were honestly surprised Chanyeol was able to get to your come so quickly. “How are you this good?” You mumbled, leaning your head back onto the cabinet behind you.   
  
Pulling away in shock, Chanyeol looked up at you with wide eyes and a glistening smile. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long,” he started, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “I’m trying really hard to do this right. You feeling good is my top priority.”   
  
Your eyes drifted back down to him. You were taken aback by how much he cared for you. It was easy to tell he was telling the truth; he was a horrible liar in any other instance. And his honesty made you consider that there was still humanity left in this world. However, you were too embarrassed to respond to that at the moment, so your gaze lazily looked to the other man in the room and found the sight incredibly erotic.   
  
Kyungsoo had a steady hand holding the camera while the other was palming his erection in his jeans. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip.   
  
Glancing from Kyungsoo’s bulge down to Chanyeol’s, you were aching for more than fingers. You slipped off of the counter and, once you found your balance from being a tad tipsy, you were smiling seductively at them. “Let’s take this party to the bedroom,” you purred, grabbing Kyungsoo by his shirt to tug him in the right direction.   
  
You led them through the back of the house to your room. Once you were all inside, you snatched the phone from Kyungsoo’s hands and pointed it towards them. “Strip for me,” you playfully demanded.   
  
Without hesitation, Kyungsoo’s hands were unbuttoning his pants and tearing the zipper down. Chanyeol’s shirt was over his head and headed for his jeans as well.   
  
Your eyes were dancing across their bodies as more skin was being shown. Once they were both bare-naked, you were eyeing the lovely cocks between their legs. “Impressive,” you mused, lifting your hand to the screen to zoom in on them.   
  
Chanyeol reached a hand down and pumped it leisurely along his dick. “Wait until you see how they feel,” he said. His tone was haughty as a smirk grew on his lips.   
  
A soft giggle came from behind the camera as you zoomed back out. “Then show me,” you said, handing the phone back to Kyungsoo. Going over to your nightstand, you pulled out a box of condoms and tossed it onto the end of the mattress. You crawled onto the bed and put your ass up, facing them. Reaching around your leg, you spread your warmth to beckon one of them to make a move.   
  
They both rushed over to you, but Chanyeol was the first to hop on the bed and position himself behind you. He shot a mischievous smile at Kyungsoo, who rolled his eyes and continued recording. Chanyeol grabbed the condoms, pulled one from the box, and soon tore open the wrapper. He rolled it down his length before giving himself a couple more strokes. Rubbing his cock up and down along your heat, he groaned just from the sensation. “You’re soaked,” he mentioned before thrusting forward and slipping his head into you.   
  
You gasped as he entered you. You moved your hands to support you now, your fingers digging into the blanket beneath you. “I’m really turned on,” you admitted. When he pressed the rest of his length within you, a loud moan flowed from your lips.   
  
“I’m glad we could make you so excited,” Chanyeol chimed, pulling out before thrusting back in.   
  
You responded with another moan, glancing back over your shoulder to find Kyungsoo. You held out a hand, waving him over.   
  
Kyungsoo stepped over to the side of the bed as you wanted, his dick full of life and glistening at the tip. “Can you suck it, please?” He asked politely.   
  
His manners made you smile sweetly up at him. “I was going to anyway, and since you asked so nicely…” You drifted off as you leaned over and flicked your tongue against his slit. You moaned in satisfaction at the taste of his precum before you wrapped your lips around most of his length and rubbed your tongue along the underside of his cock.   
  
His breath hitched in his throat, though was careful to angle the camera where it was recording your head now bobbing on his cock while Chanyeol pounded into you from behind. He watched you through the screen, murmuring, “As expected, you’re really good at this.”   
  
You pulled off of Kyungsoo, your hand replacing your mouth, as you looked straight into the camera and replied, “I’ve practiced just to make you two feel good.”   
  
Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated up, and he visibly gulped. He knew it was just a joke from your perspective, but the way you said it had him growing even harder. “Then taking my whole cock into your mouth shouldn’t be a problem. Since, you know, you  _ practiced _ .” The smirk that came across his face made you wish he was the one being recorded. That was a look you wanted ingrained in your memory.   
  
You licked your lips and kept your eyes on his as you brought his entirety into your mouth. He easily touched the back of your throat, even pushing past your gag reflex. You finally closed your eyes and swallowed around his cock.   
  
“ **_Fuck_ ** ,” Kyungsoo groaned, tilting his head back.   
  
Just as you were about to lift off of his length, Chanyeol gave you a powerful thrust that had you falling forward and choking on Kyungsoo’s cock. Tears brimmed your eyes while you quickly removed him from your mouth. You coughed lightly, but immediately wrapped your hand around Kyungsoo and stroked him vigorously. You shot a glare over your shoulder at Chanyeol. “Thanks,” you pouted.   
  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologized, though was grinning like a fool. “Let me make it up to you.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and moved a hand down to find your clit. He rubbed it tenderly, placing loving kisses along your back.   
  
His touch had your legs and arm shaking as you tried to support yourself while still pumping your hand on Kyungsoo’s dick. The warm, tingly sensation building up in the pit of your stomach was starting to spread throughout your body. You couldn’t believe you were this close to coming again. You weren’t  _ this _ compatible with everyone you’ve slept with. “Keep going, like that,” you whimpered, your thighs tightening together.   
  
Chanyeol abruptly pulled his hand away, making you cry out in frustration. “Wait, turn over,” he started softly, pulling his cock out as well, “I wanna see your face when you come.”   
  
Your eyes shot up to Kyungsoo, and you couldn’t hide the bright red color that filled your face. Not many people, aside from cameramen, cared what your true O-face was like. You cursed the camera for recording your entire thought process. Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly went to roll onto your back before Chanyeol laid down beside you and helped you climb onto his lap.   
  
“Ride me,” he urged, smiling all the while.   
  
Narrowing your eyes on him, you slowly lifted your hips and lowered yourself onto his cock.   
  
The look on Chanyeol’s face was pure ecstasy. “I can’t even tell you how phenomenal your pussy feels.”   
  
You had to laugh. “Thanks, baby,” you cooed.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he said before he could stop himself.   
  
“...Thanks.” Your voice fell to a gentle pitch he hadn’t heard before. Leaning down, you brought him into a sweet kiss.   
  
Chanyeol fervidly returned the kiss and gripped onto your hips, beginning to pound up into your tightness.   
  
A cry of pleasure escaped your mouth as you held on for dear life.   
  
You felt a weight shift onto the bed and realized Kyungsoo was climbing on behind you. That was when you jumped from the feeling of a finger pressing into your vulnerable ass. “Oh god,” you whimpered, trying not to grind against his hand. “Kyungsoo, wait.”   
  
Your ‘wait’ had both men stopping their movements.   
  
“I need lube, sweetheart,” you told him, pointing to the nightstand. “In the top drawer.”   
  
Kyungsoo leapt off the bed, went over to the drawer you instructed, and retrieved the bottle of lubricant. He set his phone up on your dresser, lining the angle up with the bed. It was easier to record everything that way. He soon returned to you. “Have you ever had two guys before?” He asked curiously.   
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened dramatically as he stared up at you, waiting for the answer.   
  
You nodded your head. “But never two I liked so much,” you were quick to add.   
  
“Aww, you like us?” Chanyeol asked in amusement.   
  
You stared at him. “Do you think I do this with people I don’t like for free?” You asked smartly.   
  
He let out a snort and suddenly bucked his hips up into you.   
  
You squeaked in surprise.   
  
“I like you a lot,” Chanyeol said, just as Kyungsoo eased a lubed finger into your ass.   
  
You moaned loudly, resting your forehead against Chanyeol’s. “I know,” you said, nipping at his lips. You turned your head to follow up with, “Another, Kyungsoo.”   
  
As you requested, he slipped another finger in, stretching you and letting your muscles adjust. Once you seemed to relax, he began to slide the fingers out before pressing them back in.   
  
Chanyeol thrust up into you when Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out. This carried on for a few minutes, Kyungsoo’s hand and Chanyeol’s cock taking turns filling you.   
  
Eventually, you’d had enough. “Oh my god, I can’t take it,” you breathed, “Just fuck me already. I need both of you.”   
  
Kyungsoo carefully took out his fingers before grabbing a condom from the box. He slid it on, graciously applied more lubricant, and lined himself up at your back door. “Are you ready?” He asked, kissing your back.   
  
You gave a quick nod. “Please,” you begged. You rested a bit more on top of Chanyeol, taking a deep breath to calm your pounding heart. The moment Kyungsoo finally entered you had you moaning louder than you let them hear yet. It was uncontrollable. Usually, you were with men whose cocks were, well,  _ too  _ big. This position had been fairly uncomfortable in your past, but it felt infinitely better with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They were the perfect sizes, making you feel full without the sensation that you were going to split in two if they moved the wrong way.   
  
Kyungsoo had only entered you halfway before he rubbed your hips, trying to be as careful as he could with his movements. “How is it?” He asked.   
  
Before you could answer, Chanyeol adjusted his hips just enough to thrust farther within you.   
  
A grin spread across your lips, your arms shaking as you still tried to support yourself. “There aren’t words,” you replied, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.   
  
His gaze was full of warmth and concern, but he smiled when he heard your answer. “We just want to make you feel good,” he cooed.   
  
You moved a hand to run it back through the fluffy strands of his hair. “Saying it’s good doesn’t even do it justice,” you told him, bringing him into a kiss.   
  
“If that’s the case, I’ll keep going…” Kyungsoo pressed further in until he couldn’t budge.   
  
Your breathing picked up, small whimpers coming from your mouth as you worked it against Chanyeol’s. As soon as Kyungsoo pulled out and thrust back in, you broke away from his lips and nearly collapsed on top of Chanyeol. “This is incredible,” you whined.   
  
“Is it? Let’s make it even better,” Chanyeol murmured as he pulled out and slowly thrust back in in rhythm with Kyungsoo.   
  
A loud squeak burst from your lips. “Damn it,” you swore, clenching your eyes shut.   
  
That seemed to egg them on because they simultaneously picked up the pace. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around your body, letting you completely relax atop him. He held on as he ground his hips up into you. Kyungsoo’s cock pressed as deep as it could into you as he took a moment to grind as well.   
  
Your mouth dropped in ecstasy as you lifted your head. Glancing behind at Kyungsoo, your eyes begged him to keep fucking you.   
  
The look alone had him pulling out with a low groan and quickly thrusting back in.   
  
“YES, GOD YES!” You cried out. You felt a  hand on the back of your head as Chanyeol brought you down into another kiss.   
  
He moved to thrust with Kyungsoo again, but this time his hips moved with abandon. Knowing you were enjoying yourself made him lose restraint.   
  
“RIGHT THERE!” You nearly screamed, your entire body breaking into the shakes. Another moan started in the back of your throat, but it cut short as your body unexpectedly clenched in an orgasm.   
  
Both men groaned and cursed as you clamped down around them. They couldn’t move an inch until your body was finished quaking in pleasure.   
  
You tried to take another deep breath, but as soon as you loosened around them, they were back at it. Your body support had completely slackened and you were limp against Chanyeol.   
  
Kyungsoo’s hands roughly dug into your hips until he groaned, “Can’t hold back.” His hips bucked forward and he came with the sweetest moan you’d ever heard. He pulled out, careful not to lose the condom in the action.   
  
Chanyeol’s hands moved down to grip your ass as he pounded up into you. “You want me to come?” He growled.   
  
You nodded quickly.   
  
“Fuck, baby, I’m--” His fingers kneaded the plush of your ass, and you felt him twitching inside of you as his hips finally slowed and cum filled his condom. “ _ Fuck! _ ” He shouted, easing out of you to let his cock fall limply, spent.   
  
“You guys...you’re a powerful duo,” you exclaimed, moving off to collapse beside Chanyeol. You draped an arm along your forehead, wiping the sweat away.   
  
“Thank you,” Chanyeol boasted.   
  
Kyungsoo threw his condom away. After a stretch, he walked over to the phone, waved at the camera and gave a peace sign before turning it off.   
  
There was a comfortable silence as you all recuperated.   
  
Chanyeol  _ had _ to interrupt it. “Hey, uhh...how would you feel about doing this again?”   
  
You turned your head and looked at him in confusion. “Give me a few minutes, and then, yeah--”   
  
Chanyeol shook his head. “No, not now. I mean,  _ maybe _ , yeah, in a few minutes, but I meant...Could we do this again...exclusively?” He looked at Kyungsoo. “Sorry.”   
  
Kyungsoo shrugged as he started pulling on his clothes. “It’s okay. I’ve known how you felt about her from the start. Just go for it.”    
  
Sitting up on the bed, Chanyeol took one of your hands and you just stared at him--your confusion was turning to bewilderment. “Look, I know that porn is your job, but is there anyway you might...want to...be with me?” His cheeks were red all the way to his ears.   
  
You sat up as well, watching him closely. As much as you really liked him, even being the pain in the ass that he was, you couldn’t just give up your main source of income because he was showing interest in you. “Listen, Chanyeol, you’re a sweet guy. I don’t want you to get caught up in my shitty life.”   
  
Chanyeol was quiet for a long moment. “If money is the problem, I could help you out,” he declared.   
  
You glared at him. “I don’t want your money. If you knew what was good for you, you would run in the opposite direction from me, okay?” You got off the bed and grabbed a robe that was sitting on the chair by your vanity. Covering yourself, you went to the bedroom door and motioned for both of them to start heading out. “It’s been fun, guys. I’ll drive you back to your cars in a few minutes.”   
  
It was Chanyeol’s turn to glare at you. “I  _ really _ like you, regardless of whether or not you fuck other people. It sucks that I can’t have you just to myself, yeah, but no one makes my heart stop like you do when they walk in the room. No one’s smile gets my blood rushing like you. I try to make you laugh all the time just so I can see that smile.”   
  
All these things he was saying was making your stomach churn, but you couldn’t tell if it was a good or a bad kind of churn. Regardless, it wasn’t swaying you. “Chanyeol,” you warned.   
  
“I know you feel the same!” He declared, climbing off the bed and disposing of his condom. He stood before you in all his glory, not backing down.   
  
You huffed. “I like you too, but liking you won’t pay the bills.”   
  
Kyungsoo mouthed, “Harsh…” to himself, feeling awkward still being there. He started walking out of the room.   
  
“Wait, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said, going over to his friend and snatching his phone from his hand. He held it toward you. “How much could our video sell for?”   
  
You stared at him blankly. “Um, it’s an amateur video, so I’m not sure. But that doesn’t matter--”   
  
“Just hear me out! If we sell it, you can have whatever money we make! And then, maybe you could quit porn and look for a job with a better pay and benefits--”   
  
“You don’t get it,” you snapped, “I would never be able to afford this house without making the money that I do now.”   
  
“Then, let me move in with you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’ll pay rent!”   
  
You had a stare-off with Chanyeol for a solid ten seconds before you looked away with a huff. “You are THE most stubborn person I’ve ever met,” you finally mumbled, burying your face in your hands. Taking a deep breath, you moved them back down and met Chanyeol’s gaze again. All he wanted was to do right by you. When had anyone  _ ever _ acted like this on your account? The way he was looking at you made you think he resembled a puppy with big, hopeful eyes. “I don’t get what you see in someone broken like me,” you ended up laughing.   
  
He frowned. “You’re not broken,” he exclaimed, cupping your face in his hand. “You’re so much more than a sex object, do you know that? And I want to know everything about you that you think people don’t care about.”   
  
You blinked, but you weren’t prepared when tears came to your eyes. “You’re an idiot,” you whimpered.   
  
“Yeah, but now I’m  _ your _ idiot!” He beamed, wiping your tears away.   
  
You leaned into his touch. You couldn’t help but tease, “That’s supposed to make me feel better?” He gasped, but you immediately lifted your head to kiss him tenderly. “It does,” you whispered.   
  
Chanyeol narrowed his eyes on you, but chuckled when he brought you into another kiss.   
  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning over to take his phone away from Chanyeol. “I’ll be downstairs…” He mumbled before turning away.   
  
You broke apart from Chanyeol to look after him. “Thank you for everything, Kyungsoo.”   
  
He paused in the hall before turning to look over his shoulder at you. “No problem. If you two ever want a cameraman again, I’m your guy,” he joked and walked away.   
  
You giggled and looked back up at Chanyeol. “Are you really moving in with me? Isn’t that a bit drastic?”   
  
“It could be, but who cares? You have an extra room, right?” he answered.   
  
Nodding, you wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him to you. “I’d rather you stay in here with me, though.”   
  
“Whatever you want from me, it’s yours,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “We’re going to make this work.”   
  
Maybe Chanyeol would prove that human decency wasn’t just a myth. Maybe the world wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
